Plankton Family
|goals = To aid Plankton to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula (failed). |crimes = Aiding and abetting |type of villains = Egotistical Superorganisms}} The Plankton Family are the secondary antagonists in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Plankton's Army". Biography They dress and act in the manner of a modern hillbilly. The majority of them can read except for Clem. Unlike Plankton, they are not evil. However, they're perfectly fine with doing Plankton's evil bidding as long as he provides them with various rewards, such as memory for their laptops, an extra string for a banjo, matching boots, and most importantly for root beer (which seems to be their favorite beverage). Members *Sheldon J. Plankton *Clem *Joe Plankton *Billy Bob Plankton *Rufus *Billy Jim Plankton *Billy Billy Bo Billy Banana Fana Fo Filly *Doug *Enis *Fletcher McGee *Rainchild *Jeke *Flem *Julio *Timmy *Zeke History ''Spongebob Squarepants'' These Planktons first appeared in the episode Plankton's Army. Plankton invites them all to come to the Chum Bucket, thinking they will all be evil geniuses like himself. However, when they arrive, he finds out they are all rednecks, and comments that he's "been away from home longer than (he) thought." He calls them to a meeting and gets them to agree to his plan in exchange for root beer. Plankton tells his family of his plan, as they ask what they get for helping. After a few reveal what they want, Clem asks for root beer and they all get excited as Plankton promises them as much root beer that they can drink, something that excites them. At the Krusty Krab, Plankton uses a megaphone demanding the formula before threatening to destroy the restaurant. Mr. Krabs and Squidward confront him and Mr. Krabs asks how he will act on his threat. Plankton shows him his family, something Mr. Krabs mistakes for grass until he realizes his enemy has an army. This causes him and Squidward to run as the Plankton attack the Krusty Krab, tying up Mr. Krabs and Squidward in a toilet. The Planktons open the safe containing the Krabby Patty secret recipe. Before Plankton reads the recipe, Mr. Krabs pleads him not to read it, saying "There some things this world weren't meant to be seen by mortal eyes!" Plankton tells him he doesn't care and reads it anyway. The ingredients turn out to be: #A pinch of salt #3 tsp. of chopped onions #A cup of love #4 lb of freshly ground Plankton At a loss of words, Plankton looks at Mr. Krabs who says he warned him as Plankton is horrified by this, and runs away screaming from the Krusty Krab and back to the Chum Bucket. The other Planktons read it and run away (except for Clem, who can't read, but Mr. Krabs orders him to get out). In-Video Games The Planktons appeared in two online games Delivery Dilemma and Sea Stampede. The Planktons appeared as enemies in Creature from the Krusty Krab. Plankton becomes a giant and terrorizes the Bikini Bottom. For usurpation, the other Planktons have taken over the city. The Planktons assisted cousin Plankton to build enormous robots of themselves and find a key to open the ultra secure safe that holds the Krabby Patty secret formula in Plankton's Robotic Revenge. Only two members are bosses in the game: Rainchild and Clem. Trivia *One of Plankton's many cousins is mentioned in the episode "The Algae's Always Greener" when Plankton says he has not reviewed anything except for Foreign exercise videos that one of his cousins sent him. *Fletcher McGee is dark green and shaped like a circle and has two black sideburns. *Clem looks identical to Plankton except with a bottle he often carries and a brown hat. *All except for Clem can read. *At most parts, they are repeated. *Plankton's cousins also appear in the online game Delivery Dilemma. *At first, when it shows them standing around the Krabby Krab there would be trillions of them, but later when they start storming in (and in later scenes) there is a lot less. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Superorganisms Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Addicts Category:Cowards Category:Hostile Species Category:Families Category:Mongers Category:Smugglers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Protective Category:Mischievous Category:Crossover Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Ensemble Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Poachers Category:Game Bosses Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Dimwits Category:Minion Category:Drug Dealers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Egotist Category:Cheater Category:Greedy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Opportunists